1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercise apparatus. The apparatus is especially suitable in simulating the energy expenditure and absorption which muscle groups experience in alpine mogul skiing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercising devices for conditioning muscle groups are well known. Typically, exercise devices include elemental components dimensioned and configured to interact together so as to enable and/or encourage a particular movement of one or more muscle groups. Some devices simulate environmental certain conditions, such as those conditions one encounters when skiing and climbing stairs. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,935, issued Aug. 27, 1974 to Hubert Hofle, disclosing a movable platform exercising device having two double crank arms attached to a frame. The double crank arms revolve about a horizontal axle. The inner arms of the double crank are connected to at least one movable platform upon the frame on which the user stands. Handle bars are pivotally attached to the outer arms of the double cranks. In operation, the user first stands on the platform grasping the handle bars. By shifting his or her weight the platform is caused to move in a circular motion. As the platform rises, the handle bars lower and vice versa. The motion of the platform is opposed by a plurality of springs which tend to maintain the platform in a horizontal attitude.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,338, issued Nov. 24, 1987 to Lanny L. Potts, discloses a stair climbing exercise apparatus including a frame having a base and a plate Joined perpendicularly to the base for reinforcing purposes. Right and left pedals adapted to support the feet of a user are disposed on opposite sides of the plate. A drive system assembly is associated with the plate and includes right and left pedal sprockets and a drive sprocket joined thereto. The right and left sprockets independently oscillate between an upper position at rest and a lower, rearward position under the weight of the user. A continuous chain drivingly engages a transmission input and the drive sprocket. A continuous belt drivingly engages a transmission output and an alternator which acts as a dynamic brake.
Soviet Union Inventor's Certificate No. SU 1289526, issued Aug. 28, 1985, discloses a foot muscle exercise apparatus having a frame attached to a seat. The frame contains a platform for each foot of the user. The platforms are Joined to the frame by a plurality of springs disposed at desperate angles.
Soviet Union Inventor's Certificate No. SU 1443900, issued May 12, 1987, discloses a leg Joint exerciser including a plurality of articulated rods having means to respectively attach the same to the thigh, the lower leg, and the foot of the user. A first rod, attached to the thigh, is pivotally connected to a frame and linked via a first connecting rod and crank to a drive shaft. A second connecting rod pivotally connects the first connecting rod to a second rod, attached to the lower leg. A third connecting rod pivotally connects the second connecting rod to the rear end of the rod attached to the foot.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.